


I Should I Give You A Chance

by AmableAngel



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmableAngel/pseuds/AmableAngel
Summary: Namie discovers something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *insert usual disclaimer stuff*
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos are appreciated!

Namie screamed and grabbed the knife off the counter. Consumed by blind rage, she held it against Izaya’s throat. He eyes widened as he backed into the wall and she followed him, making sure that the knife was never more than an inch away from him. Nami leaned close to Izaya’s face. 

“I am going to murder you for what you did. I am going to make sure _ you pay _ !” she hissed, pressing the knife slowly into Izaya’s skin.

Namie could hear Izaya’s breathing speed up. She pressed it harder. A thin trickle of blood came out as Izaya grit his teeth. She smiled maniacally. 

All of a sudden, Izaya did the last thing she expected him to do.

He kissed her on the nose.

Namie frowned and loosened her grip on the handle. “What’d you do that for?” All traces of a murderous tone were gone. 

“Because I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” he said calmly. Izaya walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a Band-Aid. Unwrapping it, he put it on his throat. 

“What?!” she asked incredulously, setting the knife down. 

“You heard me, darling.”

“Don’t call me that,” she said coldly. 

“Okay.” Izaya put up his hands in mock surrender and grinned. “The truth is such: You are a very pretty woman and you have a charming personality. I find you very attractive and wanted to kiss you. The only issue was getting you close enough for me to kiss you. I guess that problem’s solved now.” 

“Hold up.” Namie crossed her arms and glared at Izaya. “ _ You _ \-- like  _ me _ ?”

He nodded, not a trace of malice in his eyes. 

“Huh. Well, I guess there’s only one thing left now.”

Izaya looked questioningly at Namie. She strode over to him and took his head in her hands. Namie leaned in and gave Izaya a kiss on the nose. 

He turned a bright red as Namie giggled. “I never thought I’d see the day I make the info broker of Ikebukuro blush.”

Izaya turned a brighter crimson as his eyes widened. “Why’d you kiss me?”

She sighed. “I just thought it would be good to return the favor.”

“Well. You were about to kill me just a few minutes ago. Why the sudden change?”

Namie shrugged. “I guess if there’s only one man on the planet who likes me, and it's not my brother, I should probably give him a chance, right?” She smiled. 

Izaya’s face broke into a grin. “What do I have to do in order to completely win you over, m’lady?”

Namie gave a conspiratorial smirk. “Whatever you have to, Izaya Orihara.” 


End file.
